The present invention relates to apparatus for sealing the foldable flaps of cartons by applying a self-adhesive tape material along the edges of the flaps, and more particularly to an improved modular frame structure to support the sealing heads and the side arms assemblies, and an improved lift assembly to raise and lower the top sealing head assembly.
In the packaging industry, corrugated and fiberboard cartons have been used for many years and various machines have been developed which are capable of sealing such cartons either by glueing the flaps, taping the flaps, or by stapling or otherwise providing fasteners to maintain the flaps in a closed position. Many of these machines are designed to accept cartons of random width and height by providing various types of means to control the transverse movement of the side arm assemblies associated therewith and the vertical movement of the top head assembly. Examples of such machines are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,044,527, 4,079,577, and 4,173,105, having the same inventive entity and assignee as the present invention.
The frame structure in accordance with the invention defines a carton transporting and sealing bed which is vertically adjustable relative to the support legs. The frame structure further provides for modular receipt and support of the side arm assemblies, the bottom tape head support assembly, and the roller assemblies in a manner which facilitates transverse positioning thereof relative to the longitudinal center axis of the sealing machine.
The lift assembly in accordance with the invention includes a unique roller arrangement to raise and lower the top sealing head assembly. The lift assembly supports the top sealing head assembly in a manner which minimizes play in the support structure. Various means are provided in the lift assembly to adjust the relative positioning of the top sealing head assembly over the frame structure.
The frame structure and the lift assembly in accordance with the invention cooperate with one another to provide a machine which is versatile in operation and able to handle a wide range of applications.